Una fiesta para recomenzar
by AraShiba
Summary: One shot IchiRuki y ByakuyaXYoruichi. Luego del último arco de Bleach, la Sociedad de Almas organiza una fiesta en memoria de los caídos y por qué no para descansar. La noche trae sentimientos que perdurarán en el tiempo.


Una fiesta para recomenzar

Un año había pasado desde el conflicto con los quincys. La Soul Society, Hueco Mundo y el Mundo Humano estaban en paz finalmente.

Los últimos tres años habían sido revolucionarios para los habitantes de esos mundos. Primero Rukia transfiriendo sus poderes a un humano, luego la guerra con Aizen, los Bount, Kumoi, Muramasa, X-cution y por último los quincys.

Por un lado agradecían profundamente a todos, ya que si no fuera por todos ellos, no podrían haberse conocido ni a ellos mismos, ni sus poderes; aunque por otro lado, fueron tiempos realmente agotadores y necesitaban descansar.

Nadie imaginaría que en un futuro cercano se desate otra amenaza de similar calibre, pero tampoco podían relajarse. Eso era lo que hacían antes de conocer a Ichigo y les había traído pérdidas.

* * *

En un salón del primer escuadrón, estaba Shunsui So-taichou arrodillado en un futón, conversando con una fotografía de Yama-jii.

Nanao-chan lo espiaba compungida. Desde que todo se calmó, su capitán todos los días dedicaba al menos, una hora a hablar con quien cumplió de cierta manera con el rol de su padre.

- Nanao-chan, puedes pasar. – le dedicó a la chica una mirada sonriente, pero que escondía tristeza en su interior.

Nada de eso pasó desapercibido a sus ojos. Se acomodó los lentes y un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y pasó sin apoyar en ningún lado el libro que llevaba en su brazo.

Se acercó hasta quedar a su espalda.

- ¿Necesita algo, taichou? – preguntó esperando una negativa por respuesta.

- Yama-jii merece que honremos su memoria entre todos los escuadrones. ¿Crees? – Nanao aceptó con un silencio, que Shunsui comprendió a la perfección. Volviendo a sonreír como siempre lo hace dijo – aunque no quiero que sea nada melancólico… Él nos regañaría si lamentáramos su pérdida, diría que somos un montón de debiluchos incapaces de proteger a la sociedad de almas… Aunque si no fuera por Kurosaki no podríamos haberlo logrado.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que se quedaron en la misma posición.

- ¡Dejemos a Matsumoto-chan organizarlo! – lo único que recibió por parte de su teniente fue un pesado libro golpeándolo en la cabeza.

* * *

Dos horas luego en la oficina del capitán del décimo escuadrón…

- Oiiiiii taaaaichooooou – dijo una animada Matsumoto en su tono cantarín mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de su capitán.

Toshiro tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una vena que resaltaba en su sien izquierda.

- Matsumotoooooooo – Su expresión no cambió. En cambio, ella se acercó poniendo sus atributos muy cerca de la cara de Toshiro.

- Taichou, necesito que me deje la tarde libre. Nanao-chan me ha hecho un recado muy especial. Es más bien un pedido de Shunsui So-taichou y es muy importante que lo lleve a cabo a la perfección. – Sonrió de antemano, sabía que su capitán no podría negarse a ese tipo de orden.

- Está bi- sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, la chica tomó una botella de sake que escondía en un jarrón y salió de la habitación usando shunpo.

Ya estaba fuera. Iba a necesitar ayuda para organizarlo. Faltaban dos días para la fecha acordada y ese mismo día debían enviar las invitaciones, por lo que tendría que conseguir un lugar disponible y que no excediera el presupuesto, que a propósito, era muy limitado debido a los cargos de reconstrucción del Sereitei y de Karakura.

Caminaba por las calles de arena hasta que por accidente se encontró (o más bien, se chocó) con Hisagi-san. Lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la cara del shinigami se tiñera de rojo brillante. Se separó y comenzó a hablarle, pero él la miraba embobado y no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

PLAF! Ella lo golpeó duramente en el estómago haciéndolo regresar a la normalidad y recomenzó.

- Hisagi-kun, Shunsui So-taichou me ha encargado organizar una fiesta para dentro de dos días. Dime que me ayudarás, onegai.

- Sí, no hay necesidad de preguntar. ¿Qué clase de fiesta?

- Ya sabes, una que le guste. Necesito conseguir un lugar lo antes posible, los restaurants de Rukongai y Sereitei deben estar todos rentados…

- Podrían usar mi escuadrón – en ese momento llega una mariposa infernal. Mensaje de Kensei-taichou "Ni se les ocurra ensuciar el nombre de mi escuadrón con una de sus fiestas rebosantes de ebrios". – Etto… quizás no. Aunque tengo una idea, sé dónde podemos tener una fiesta en un lugar grande y que no nos costará nada, pero debes ayudarme a convencerlo.

* * *

- Por favor, taichou – bajó la cabeza intentando dar pena.

Estaba en el comedor de la residencia Kuchiki, rogándole hace 15 minutos a Byakuya que le preste la casa ese día, pero él se negaba.

Sacó entonces sus vastos dotes de actriz de dorama y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo que ni ella sabe de dónde salió.

- No quiero fallarle a Kyoraku So-taichou, el deseaba más que nadie que honráramos la memoria de Yamamoto Genryuusai- dono con una alegre fiesta…

Byakuya se acercó a la rubia – disculpa mi actitud, desconocía el motivo. Puedes realizar el evento en el patio de la mansión, dime si haya algo más con lo que pueda contribuir. Ten – le ofreció otro pañuelo.

Misteriosamente dejó de llorar: animadamente se llevó su dedo índice al mentón, en señal de pensar algo importante y sacó una lista de su yukata negra. Tomó un lápiz de detrás de su oreja. – Kuchiki-taichou, necesitaríamos mesas y sillas para trescientas personas, todos ellos capitanes, tenientes y oficiales, maestros y directivos de la academia, y no nos olvidemos de nuestros invitados del mundo humano… También platos, vasos y makis, o no, mejor vasos no. Me encargaré de comprar vasos de plástico en Karakura, no quiero que destruyan toda su vajilla, taichou.

Byakuya apuntó todo lo que Rangiku pidió y ni bien ella se fue de la mansión, llamó a sus empleados para que comenzaran a preparar lo solicitado.

* * *

Shunsui para ese entonces, estaba descansando en el balcón del escuadrón cuando llega una mariposa infernal. Sonríe.

- Nanao-chan, la fiesta se llevará a cabo en el patio de la mansión Kuchiki. Puedes enviar las invitaciones ya. – le guiñó un ojo y recibió por respuesta un pisotón en su cara. La teniente se reacomodó los anteojos y se dio media vuelta para cumplir con lo pedido. Por el camino sonreía. Qué capitán tan indecente le había tocado, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Matsumoto y Hisagi se encontraban corriendo de la barredora camino al mundo humano. Habían salido muy apresurados, sin dar tiempo al doceavo escuadrón a desactivarlas. Debían llegar lo más rápido posible para avisar a los humanos y llegar a la tienda a comprar vasos y sake, que era de mejor calidad y más económico que en el Sereitei. La barredora estaba a unos 15 metros de ellos, tenían que apurarse si no querían quedar atrapados.

- ¡Shuuhei! ¡Ya casi estamos! – La puerta comenzaba a abrirse y la barredora estaba a dos metros de distancia de ellos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se dieron vuelta casi al mismo tiempo e intentaron bloquearla con sus zanpakutous. El limpiador los embistió con tal fuerza que salieron despedidos. Gracias a Kami las puertas Senkai ya se habían abierto y no quedaron atrapados. Suspiraron para liberarse de la tensión, pero en cuanto reabrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de la realidad.

La puerta se había abierto a unos treinta metros de altura sobre el lago que atravesaba la ciudad. Los gritos y la escena atrajeron a las almas cercanas, que estaban sorprendidas con el espectáculo.

Como corresponde y hace la labor de ser shinigami, empuñaron sus katanas al revés y comenzaron a practicar konso a las almas, para que pudieran llegar lo antes posible al Rukongai y no ser amenazadas por los hollows.

Terminaron luego de dos horas. Algunas almas no se mostraban muy conformes y tuvieron que conversar un rato… Otras pedían su último deseo y otras simplemente querían ver a sus seres queridos una vez más.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, todavía tenían una hora para llegar a tiempo a la tienda, aunque antes, debían hacerse un rato para retirar sus gigais por lo de Urahara-san. Por suerte, estaban a sólo unas cuatro cuadras. Caminaron hablando animadamente, comentando los detalles de cómo sería todo.

Shuuhei en principio, había ido tras ella, o mejor dicho, tras sus pulposos atributos; pero luego de haber enviado las almas a la Soul Society, comenzaba a sentirse ansioso por el festejo que estaban preparando.

Urahara-san no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde, y los recibió sonriente.

- Rangiku-san, Shuuhei-kun, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- ¡Urahara-san! – Rangiku lo abrazó, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y además, siempre le cuidaba su gigai ya que Ichigo no quería hacerlo. – Hemos venido a buscar nuestros gigais, venimos en una misión ultra secreta - dijo medio cantando mientras se separaba de él y se acomodaba la yukata desarreglada.

- ¿Oh, puedo saber de qué se trata? – preguntó sonriendo el ex capitán. A todo esto, Hisagi se había sentado en la puerta del local, siempre que esta mujer se ponía a hablar podía pasar siglos en el mismo lugar.

- Sí, Shunsui So-taichou me encomendó una misión especial. Necesita que organice una fiesta en honor a Yama-jii, y no quiere nada de lágrimas. Ya tengo todo planeado, pero vine aquí a buscar decoración y otras cosas importantes… - Kisuke se puso serio. ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio le encargaría una fiesta a esta loca? Sin duda sería un evento grandioso… Si tienes sus mismos hábitos. Se paró entonces de la mesa y entró a una especie de almacén haciendo mucho ruido.

- ¿Urahara-san, necesita ayuda? – preguntó preocupada.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. En unos minutos te traeré los gigais, estoy teniendo problemas con un nuevo tipo de alma modificada que estoy diseñando para que le haga compañía a Kon.

- ¿Kon? ¿Te refieres a ese pequeño peluche pervertido?

- Rangiku-saaaaa – no pudo decir la última letra, Kisuke se anticipó a la Rukia y extrajo con el sello al final de su bastón, la píldora verde. Rangiku suspiró aliviada, no se esperaba que el muñeco apareciera tan sorpresivamente.

- Bueno, en fin – anunciaba Urahara arrastrando un saco con dos cuerpos, como si fuera un delincuente – aquí tienes lo pedido. ¡Hisagi-san! – el shinigami corrió un panel de la puerta y entró cuidadosamente al local.

- Arigatou – agradeció al Kisuke muy animadamente y se dispuso a entrar en el gigai. Shuuhei hizo lo mismo. Por primera vez en ese rato, abrió la boca. Y es que Ukitake-taichou le había pedido que avisara a Rukia, que no había regresado aún a la sociedad de almas, y a los humanos, el horario y lugar de la reunión.

- Urahara-san, ¿podrá pedirle a todos que nos reunamos esta noche? Debo avisarles del evento antes de regresar al Sereitei. Además viendo la lista que Rangiku-san preparó, creo que necesitaremos ayuda para llevar las cosas del otro lado.

- Pueden juntarse aquí mismo a cenar. ¿Están seguros que no quieren descansar aquí esta noche? – La oferta resultaba atractiva, habían tenido un día agotador, y el viaje por el túnel no es de lo más revitalizante…

- Muchas gracias por la gentileza, pero no podemos. Necesitamos ultimar detalles allí. - Respondió Rangiku "party planner" Matsumoto.

- Ya veo – dijo el tendero. – No les quito más tiempo, vayan a comprar lo que necesiten, tráiganlo aquí y ayudaré a llevarlo mañana.

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó la teniente maravillada. – ¡Esta tienda tiene tantas cosas bellas!

Detrás, Shuuhei cargaba dos carros de supermercado al tope, más otras cosas en las manos. Ir de compras con esta mujer era realmente agotador. Y eso que no habían comprado las bebidas.

Pensaba – pobres humanos cuando deban acarrear todo esto por el túnel… ni bien lleguemos esta noche hay que pedirle a Akon que desactive la barredora cuando ellos pasen – suspiró.

Shuuhei-kun, no te relajes, hay más trabajo por hacer – dijo una Rangiku medio molesta por la "flojera" del chico. Por detrás de su pelo negro, se veía caer una gota… A pesar de ello, siguió llevando lo que la rubia metía en los carritos sin decir palabra, su cuerpo ya funcionaba el piloto automático.

* * *

_7 PM en la tienda de Urahara_

Desde afuera se escuchaban muchas conversaciones. Rangiku y Shuuhei estaban fuera, intentando bajar las compras de un camión de mudanzas que contrataron. Bueno, en realidad solo Shuuhei bajaba las cosas mientras la fémina comandaba el orden en que debía acomodarlo sobre el suelo.

Una vez que terminó con su tarea, cayó de espaldas al piso y no pudo moverse más. Rangiku lo miró con cara de desilusión y lo arrastró sin piedad de una pierna hasta la puerta de la tienda. Se paró como buena dama y esbozó una sonrisa – Urahara-san, hemos llegado – La cara de sorpresa del tendero cuando vio al shinigami desmayado fue increíble, pero más aún cuando vio el camión yéndose y la cantidad de cosas que habían comprado.

- Rangiku-san, ¿Cómo has hecho para comprar tanto? – preguntó, ya que no entendía cómo había hecho para conseguir tanto dinero humano.

Abrió la pequeña cartera que llevaba al hombro y sacó un pequeño plástico negro. Se lo extendió con una sonrisa Kisuke, quien abrió los ojos mucho más grandes. "American express" – leyó para sus adentros. La miró con cara de duda.

- Cortesía de Kurotsuchi-taichou – dijo. Bien. Si Kurotsuchi lo hacía, es porque no había manera de que las autoridades del mundo humano tomen algún tipo de medida contra ellos. Era evidente en el desarrollo de la pequeña tarjeta magnética, la colaboración de Hanataro. Seguramente habría recabado mucha información de los medios de pago electrónicos del mundo humano cuando ayudaba en la tienda… Seguramente ese invento les facilitaría muchas cosas.

Se dio cuenta de que había pasado un rato, no los había invitado a entrar y las cosas seguían fuera.

- Gomen ne, pasen, pasen. Con los chicos ayudaremos a entrar las cosas, ¿cierto? – Ichigo casi se desmaya al igual que Shuuhei cuando vio las compras, pero se levantó junto a Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Isshin, Jinta, Karin, Ururu y Tessai. – Ustedes descansen, ha de ser un día muy agotador – dijo dirigiéndose a Rangiku y Hisagi.

Orihime y Yuzu estaban en la cocina terminando de hacer la cena. Más bien, Yuzu estaba haciendo lo imposible para que la castaña no pudiera agregar sus "toques personales" e "ingredientes secretos" a la comida.

Originalmente, Isshin iba a ir solamente con Ichigo y Rukia, pero al ver que no tenía con quién dejar a sus hijas menores, se vio forzado a traerlas. Además siempre eran bienvenidas a lo de Urahara.

Yuzu últimamente había comenzado a ver fantasmas. Finalmente su poder comenzaba a aparecer, y el de Karin había aumentado significativamente. Ella pronto empezaría a tener clases para controlar su reiatsu con Urahara y con Ryuuken, ya que no distinguían si tenía más poderes de quincy o de shinigami.

Pasado un rato, Shuuhei había revivido y estaba sentado a la mesa junto al resto. Había curry servido en la mesa y estaban todos comiendo y charlando. En un momento de torpeza, Orihime hizo volar una cuchara con salsa que dio de lleno en la blusa blanca de Rukia. Rápidamente se ofreció a limpiarla, pero Ichigo que estaba al lado, le ganó de mano. Pasaba un pañuelo por cerca del escote de la shinigami. Él no se percató de la situación, pero todos en la mesa veían expectantes y cómo el rostro de la morena se volvía carmesí.

- ¡Baka! – Lo golpeó en la nuca - ¡ten más cuidado con lo que haces! – y se abrazó a su pecho.

- ¡Enana del demonio, que mierda intentas hacer golpeándome de esa manera! – al verla en esa posición y avergonzada, y sin hablar del rostro de los presentes; se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. – Gomen ne. – Rukia sintió dentro de sí la necesidad de golpearlo, pero se había disculpado. Además no le molestó que la hubiera tocado, solamente se sintió cohibida por la mirada del resto.

- Oh, Masaki querida, ojalá estuvieras con nosotros para ver este momento, donde nuestro hijo mayor ha intentado convertirse en hombre – no pudo hablar más porque su hija Karin golpeó su estómago sin piedad.

- Ichi-nii, parece ser que los genes de papá no son para nada recesivos – y le dedicó a su hermano mayor una mirada de complicidad. El chico se puso netamente rojo, y su cara denotaba una necesidad de asesinar gente. Por eso todos se callaron y no dieron más vueltas a ese asunto, pero claramente ninguno podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

- Eem… - Urahara interrumpió la incomodidad del momento. – Hisagi-san quería comentarles algo.

Tragó como pudo lo que tenía en la boca y dijo – Sí, minna. Shunsui So-taichou dará una fiesta en honor a la memoria de Yamamoto Genryuusai-dono y de los que perdimos en las últimas batallas… Pero será un evento alegre, para relajarnos una noche. Lo haremos en la residencia Kuchiki –

Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – ¡¿Nii-sama… - no pudo terminar de preguntar por su incredulidad.

- Si, Rukia-chan – respondió una sonriente Matsumoto. – Me he encargado personalmente de convencer a Kuchiki-taichou para que nos deje festejar en su casa. – Nadie quiso preguntar cómo es que lo hizo… Sólo por si las dudas. – Es más, están invitados a quedarse en la mansión un tiempo, para acomodarse para la fiesta y para descansar luego.

Nadie podía creer que Byakuya tenía ese lado hospitalario.

- Rangiku-san, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero nosotros nos quedaremos en la casa de mis sobrinos. – dijo Isshin.

- No hay problema, taichou, de todos modos la invitación sigue en pie por si alguno piensa quedarse… - su tono fue tan sugerente que hizo que el resto de los comenzales dirigiera una mirada sonriente al chico de cabellos anaranjados.

- ¿Eh? A mí no me vean – exigió con sus mejillas coloradas y cruzando los brazos, en señal de desaprobación.

- Vamos, Ichigo. Conviértete en hombre de una vez, tu madre sería muy feliz si nos dieras nietos pronto. – Recibió otro golpe al estómago. Parece ser que sentarse al lado de su hija Karin, no era una buena idea.

* * *

Esa misma noche en el dormitorio de Ichigo, Rukia estaba en pijamas en el futón del placard, e Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama. Solían hablar por la noche hasta quedarse dormidos, pero esa noche fue diferente. Sentían algo que no les dejaba comportarse como siempre.

- Ichigo… - ella rompió el silencio. Él sólo levantó la vista de la alfombra para verla a los ojos. Se veía tan bonitaMIERDA BASTA ICHIGO. Sí, debía ser lo que dijo su hermana…

- Se sintió raro hoy – bajó la cabeza y se enrojeció nuevamente – me limpiaste el curry de la ropa. – hubo un pequeño instante de silencio donde sintieron que sus corazones se conectaron, tal como la primera vez que se vieron. – Pero me gustó… así que no me molestaría que lo volvieras a hacer – esto último lo dijo tan rápido y a los gritos que le fue dificultoso comprenderlo, pero cuando por fin pudo interpretarlo, enrojeció.

- Rukia… - al fin hablaba. Eso calmó un poco su ansiedad – ¿quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta? Como shinigamis, digo. Así dejo mi cuerpo descansando un poco que lo necesita.

- Hai. Tomó los Soul Candy que tenía en un costado y lo tragó para así salir de su cuerpo. Ichigo, en cambio, sacó la píldora verde del interior de la boca de Kon y la metió en su boca.

Cuando estuvieron listos saltaron por la ventana. Caminaron durante aproximadamente una hora hasta encontrar un lugar para relajarse. Casi saliendo de Karakura, había un puente carretero que pasaba sobre una gran laguna. Se sentaron en el medio, dejando caer sus piernas hacia el vacío, y viendo debajo de sus pies, el agua calma.

Todo era tranquilo alrededor de ellos. De a poco, las miradas perdidas en el agua fueron subiendo y se convirtieron en miradas perdidas en sus orbes. Ya les había pasado eso en otras oportunidades, pero ésta vez era diferente. No querían desviar la mirada, y no había nada afuera que los distraiga.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta sentir la respiración del otro en su cara. Ese aire les parecía mucho más puro que el aire fresco y liviano de la noche. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, estaban rozando sus labios, pero no hacían nada. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Ichigo se hartó de la situación, la tomó por la nuca y terminó de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Rukia sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y se quedó en la misma posición. No podía creer lo que había pasado, pero realmente le había gustado.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y miró para el lado contrario de donde estaba Rukia. – Si no te gusta, gomen ne, no volveré a hacerlo, ni tampoco me acercaré a ti. – dijo muy rápido y a los gritos.

Ella rió para sus adentros, eran tan parecidos en algunas cosas… Su actitud le recordó a la que ella había tenido hacía unas horas atrás.

- Ichigo… - quiso decirle que le había gustado, que lo volvería a hacer esa y mil veces más pero las palabras no le salieron. Se acercó rápidamente a su cara, acariciándole la mejilla y le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios. – Arigatou… por todo.

Era más que suficiente explicación para esos dos.

* * *

- Ohayo, IchigooooooCRASH – salió por la ventana, que a propósito… estaba cerrada. Viendo cómo se rompieron los vidrios, prestó mayor atención al estado de su padre y se asomó por la ventana. Al cerciorarse que estaba bien, es decir, sólo tenía unos insignificantes cortes y moretones, volvió a su posición inicial, mirando hacia el placard.

- Oe, Rukia. Ohayo. – Había corrido un poco la puerta del armario. Podía ver sus ojos violetas a medio abrir, que lucían bellísimos y radiantes esa mañana. – ¿Has descansado bien?

- Hai. – Hubo un pequeño silencio en que se quedaron viéndose – Ichigo… con respecto a lo de anoche… - no le dio tiempo a continuar, la había besado otra vez. Le encantaban esas pequeñas sorpresas que le daba su… su… Bueno, no importa, ya verían. La cuestión era que le encantaban, la llenaban de felicidad y la hacían sentir una mujer viva.

- Dejemos que pase… Mientras tanto hay que ir a desayunar, esta tarde partiremos para la Soul Society y hay que cargar con las cosas de la fiesta. – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su Rukia y la ayudó a levantarse del futón.

Ese día Isshin no pudo desayunar con su familia ya que estaba muy entretenido en su clínica quitándose los vidrios del gigai. Tampoco Yuzu estaba presente, ya que debía encargarse de armar una muda de ropa para cada miembro de la familia, aunque Rukia ya le había ofrecido prestarles ropa acorde a la situación. La realidad es que no necesitaban kimonos ni yukatas… Masaki fue muy previsora. A pesar de que Isshin le mintiera respecto de su huida de la sociedad de almas, sabía que sus hijos en algún momento deberían ir allí, así que compró kimonos y los bordó con todo su amor. Eran realmente bellos, dignos de los miembros de una familia de la realeza.

Estaban entonces sentados a la mesa Rukia, Ichigo y Karin, bebiendo té en silencio. Los dos primeros intentaban disimular a toda costa, pero les salía bastante mal… sin tener en cuenta la aguda percepción de la menor.

- Ichi-nii, ¿dónde has llevado a pasear anoche a Rukia-chan? – dijo sonriendo con cara de pilla. Instantáneamente Ichigo se atragantó con su té y Rukia lo socorrió. No se puede definir cuál de los dos estaba más rojo.

- No se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, porque si se entera otoo-san ninguno aquí podrá aguantarlo. – todos sintieron una gota correr detrás de sus cabezas tan solo con imaginarlo.

- Arigatou, Karin. – dijo Ichigo. – algún día te compensaré por todo lo que has hecho, por mí y por la familia desde que perdí mis poderes aquella vez.

* * *

La cueva en lo de Urahara tenía cajas de todas dimensiones sobre un carro. Para que no se cayeran, las había atado cuidadosamente con el bakudou número uno, sai. Sentados sobre unas piedras estaban todos: Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad y Yoruichi en su forma de gato.

Kisuke se encontraba haciendo los ajustes finales a la puerta para que las pequeñas Kurosaki, el quincy, Chad e Inoue pudieran pasar sin problemas. – Unos minutos más, por favor. – anunció. De todos modos, ninguno tenía apuro en llegar, ya que faltaba un día para la celebración.

- Listo, minna-san. Esta vez tenemos unos diez minutos para cruzar del otro lado. Ya sé, no me lo agradezcan, perfeccioné tanto este portal que ya aguanta tres veces más que la primera vez que lo usaron. – dijo tapándose con su abanico.

Los presentes observaron el carro y luego Kisuke y gritaron al unísono - ¡¿Solamente diez minutos?! – El sonido fue muy estridente para los oídos del tendero quien sonrió esperando que no lo maten por hacerlos cargar semejante bulto en tan poco tiempo.

- Podremos usar kidou para acelerarlo, no se alarmen. ¿Me ayudarás, Kurosaki-san? – era obvio que si de kidou se trataba, no era a Ichigo a quien estaba hablando. Isshin inmediatamente asintió con su cabeza.

Se levantaron de la piedra y comenzaron a correr por el túnel junto con Kisuke. Las gemelas se encontraban expectantes, era la primera vez que viajaban al mundo de donde era su padre, e incluso, la primera vez que verían la otra parte de su familia que no conocían. Ya les habían advertido del carácter de Kuukaku, así que iban avisadas. Corrieron durante unos ocho minutos y medio, menos del tiempo programado por Urahara, y llegaron a la puerta que programaron que se abriría en el distrito primero de Rukongai. Sus pies estaban sobre en piso de arena blanda finalmente. Varios habitantes se acercaron a saludarlos, conocían muy bien a los invitados. Incluso Jidanbo, al escuchar el alboroto, se acercó a saludar a su "ryoka" favorita, Orihime. Fue tanto lo que pasaron y lo que hicieron por el mundo que era imposible que no los reconocieran en un lugar así.

Rukia tenía una mirada desanimada. Muy dentro de sí, deseaba quedarse con el grupo, pero al estar allí debía ir a su casa, junto a su hermano. Isshin notó su expresión y puso una mano en su hombro. Ella se dio vuelta a verlo.

- Rukia, si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros en lo de Kuukaku… - De cierto modo se sentía identificada con él. Un shinigami que había dejado su vida en el Sereitei junto a su familia noble, por enamorarse de una humana… No, no estoy enamorada, al menos no todavía.

- ¿Rukia? – Al no ver afirmaciones o negaciones por respuesta, volvió a preguntar.

- Disculpa, Isshin-san, etto… Creo que sí, me quedaré con ustedes. – Sonrió.

- No te olvides de avisarle a tu hermano, no quiero que se preocupe.

- Hai. – Ese hombre definitivamente sintió lo que siento, alguna vez…

Se dispusieron a caminar hacia la nueva residencia Shiba. Nueva porque la anterior había quedado destruida luego de que Kuukaku intentó crear un nuevo tipo de kidou para un prototipo de fuego artificial.

Por fuera, la imagen era la de siempre. Los horribles brazos enormes de piedra sosteniendo una bandera con la inscripción "Familia Shiba". Era inconfundible a varios metros que allí moraba la tierna y dulce sobrina de Isshin.

Cuando les faltaban unos cien metros más o menos para llegar, salieron corriendo Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko de la casa, como si los persiguiera… ¿Kuukaku? Abrieron las puertas y se quedaron uno a cada lado, parados muy firmes, dándoles la bienvenida.

Ella salió corriendo a abrazar a Isshin, hacía veinte años que no lo veía. Veinte años que se había ido de la casa para quedarse en el mundo humano. Además, como buena sobrina, moría de ganas de conocer a sus primas más pequeñas, les enseñaría kidou para molestar a sus enemigos del mundo real, a usar espadas y todas las cosas que a ella le gustaba hacer. Bueno… viéndolas de lejos probablemente solo le enseñe a Karin, Yuzu parecía muy niña todavía.

Pudo finalmente concretar el abrazo. Una lágrima se le escapó. – Tío… me hiciste tanta falta… - Isshin le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó la catarata de lágrimas Shiba. Sintió que las gemelas se habían acercado y rompió el abrazo. Kuukaku se agachó hasta estar de su altura y se presentó. – Konichiwa, niñas. Soy su prima Kuukaku, espero que su padre les haya hablado de mí. Si quieren algo, cualquier cosa no duden en molestarme. – esbozó una sonrisa. Karin dentro de sí, sabía que se llevaría muy bien con ella.

Yuzu y Karin estaban maravilladas. Era la primera vez que iban a un lugar como ese, y además, pudieron luego de toda una vida, conocer a otra parte de su familia. Desde pequeñas, cuando iban al jardín de infantes, todos hablaban de sus abuelos, tíos, primos… y ellas se quedaban en silencio, preguntándose a sí mismas cómo sería pasar el tiempo con ellos. Era un pequeño sueño hecho realidad. Sonrieron de manera cómplice una a la otra, y de la mano, caminaron hacia el interior de la llamativa casa.

* * *

Estaban reunidos en una gran mesa donde había más comida que personas, los Shiba, Rukia y sus amigos humanos. Al parecer, el viaje a la sociedad de almas había potenciado el apetito de los invitados.

Cuando nadie lo esperaba, entra por una ventana una mariposa infernal que se posa sobre el dedo de Rukia. Sin que nadie más oiga el mensaje, ella abre sus ojos violetas en señal de sorpresa.

- Ichigo, debes irte.

- ¿Qué? Recién he llegado… - dijo incrédulo.

- Es que Zaraki-taichou… - dijo viendo hacia el suelo algo preocupada. – me ha dicho que ya sabe que estás aquí, vendrá apenas pueda encontrar el camino correcto hacia aquí. Quiere probar su shikai contigo.

Una gota corrió por la cabeza de los presentes. Kenpachi no cambiaba más, lo más probable suponiendo que esté con su teniente, es que se pierdan un par de días. Ya había pasado, así que no habría que sorprenderse si volvía a ocurrir.

- Oe, Ichigo – dijo Kuukaku con su tono desafiante – ¿eres hombre o tienes miedo? – lanzó una carcajada, a la que Ichigo no se animó a decir nada. No quería terminar como Ganju, que estaba mitad del cuerpo del lado del comedor, y la otra mitad al otro lado de la pared.

Continuaron cenando. Al terminar, las gemelas Kurosaki se sentaron en junto a la cabeza de la familia Shiba, que para variar, se encontraba fumando su pipa. Se veía a las pequeñas muy ansiosas contándole cómo habían pasado todos estos años en el mundo real… Había mucho que hablar para ponerse al día.

Los restantes, todavía estaban sentados a la mesa charlando sobre el festejo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las manos de Rukia e Ichigo comenzaron a entrelazarse por debajo del mantel. Sentían en las puntas de sus dedos una pequeña electricidad, pero era agradable. Para reducir la tensión entre ellos, comenzaron a mirar por la ventana el anochecer. El mayor de los Kurosaki, o mejor dicho, Isshin Shiba, se dio cuenta de la situación.

- Rukia-chan, entiendo si quieres ir con tu hermano, ¿pero no prefieres quedarte con el idiota de mi hijo esta noche? – los dos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a sacudir las manos en el aire de manera torpe, en señal de rechazo.

- Arigatou por la invitación, dormiré aquí, pero no con Ichigo… – se sonrojó. Nada de esto pasó desapercibido a la mirada de las tres Shiba sentadas en el futón. La chica de ojos grises se entristeció algo, pero Ishida colocó una mano por detrás de su espalda, intentando animarla. Chad, como siempre, estaba callado.

- Ay, vamos Rukia – dijo Kuukaku. – mis primas ya me han comentado que duermes en el placard del idiota. – Definitivamente se llevaban muy bien esas tres. Solamente sabrá Kami-sama las cosas que le habrán dicho las gemelas…

- Etto… - se contuvo para no salir usando shunpo – está bien, compartiremos el cuarto.

- ¿Pero no hay dormitorios de sobra aquí? – dijo Ichigo en un intento desesperado para zafar de la situación. – No tengo inconvenientes de compartir el cuarto, pero preferiría hacerlo con Chad o Ishida…

- Hazte hombre, Ichigo. Compartirás el dormitorio con Rukia.

- Ay mi adorada sobrina, eres igual a tu tío favorito. – Isshin orbitaba alrededor de Kuukaku, al mejor estilo kawaii.

Demasiado amor para ella. Terminó por demostrárselo con un golpe a la mandíbula.

* * *

En un frío pasillo de la mansión Kuchiki, se encontraba Byakuya caminando en aparente paz, en dirección a su habitación. Esperaba con todas sus partículas espirituales que el rumor de que se encontraba pasando la noche en la residencia Shiba no se corriera por Rukongai, y mucho menos por el Sereitei… estaba poniendo mucho en riesgo frente a los ancianos del clan y a la servidumbre de la mansión, ya que estaban todos enterados de que la menor de los Kuchiki estaba de vuelta en la sociedad de almas.

Deseaba que Ichigo se mantuviera alejado de su adorada hermana, sino lo despedazaría con senbonzakura. Pensándolo mejor... ¿Ichigo era lo suficientemente hombre como para intentar acercarse a una mujer respetable, bella y carismática como lo es su pequeña Rukia? Mejor sería no ponerlo a prueba, no terminaba de convencerse de que se quedaría lejos.

Lo único que se vio de él luego de eso, fue un extremo de su carísima bufanda, salir por una de las puertas como alma que escapa de los guardianes del Jigoku-hen.

* * *

Rukia estaba sola en el dormitorio que compartirían, sentada en su cama con las piernas extendidas. Ichigo había ido a acicalarse y a ponerse una yukata-pijama limpia. Mientras tanto ella se hiperventilaba y pensaba – dormirésolaconIchigo-todoslosaben-notuvequeesconderme – y lo repetía como mantra. Definitivamente tanta concentración de partículas espirituales en el aire y de golpe, la habían incapacitado para pensar o comportarse como una persona normal.

Se escucha un sonido de la puerta, Ichigo camina en dirección a su cama, que estaba acomodada al lado de la de Rukia.

- Oe, enana, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, eh… sí, no es nada Ichigo – y le hace unas señas con las manos, para que no se preocupe. Su salud mental no estaba óptima y parecía ser evidente.

Crack – se escucha fuera, el ruido de una rama rompiéndose, como si alguien la hubiera pisado. El chico se levanta rápido de su cama y se pone en posición defensiva, esperando que algún arrancar mínimamente ataque.

- Ven aquí, baka. – dijo, sintiendo la presión espiritual baja. – La seguridad en casa de tu tía es bastante buena, deja que ellos eliminen ese hollow…

Lo que no veían, era que ese hollow no era un hollow cualquiera, sino el mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki cubriéndose con una capa hollow, fabricada por Akon, del departamento de investigación y desarrollo. Últimamente ese niño se había especializado en el desarrollo de material de infiltración. Y allí estaba nuestro taichou, mojado por el rocío de la noche y muerto de frío, cerca de la ventana del dormitorio de Rukia e Ichigo… No se animaba a asomarse, así que optó por sentarse debajo del marco, para oír la conversación. Su dignidad había sido dilapidada.

- Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a pedir hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios le había pedido su hermana a ese intento de humano que él no podría acceder a hacerlo otra vez? Escuchó luego un comentario muy bajo, que no pudo comprender bien cuáles eran las palabras…

- Mira Ichigo, me clavé una astilla del piso de madera en el dedo, ¿puedes quitarla? – rogó, con unas pocas lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos. Había sido cortada varias veces, pero las astillas sí que eran desesperantes.

- ¿No prefieres que regresemos al mundo real? Puedo hacerlo aquí mismo, pero no tendría lo necesario para cuidarte… - Byakuya no comprendía que era esa petición, o en realidad sí. Ichigo bajó un poco la voz, por lo que el capitán no pudo escuchar la última parte. – Necesitamos una pinza, pero no creo que haya en la sociedad de almas… Una pinza y desinfectante.

- Oye baka, no me interesa, ¡lo harás aquí mismo!

¿Su hermana era así de demandante cuando se trataba de ESO? No entraba en su capacidad de comprensión su manera de actuar.

- Oe, cálmate – dijo mientras se sentó en la cama y tomó con delicadeza su pie. – Lo haré, intenta respirar tranquila, es muy grande – dijo mientras veía la astilla.

Comenzó a apretar a ambos lados, suavemente pero con firmeza. De a poco la punta de la astilla intrusa comenzó a asomarse por la delicada piel de la morena.

Rukia gimió del dolor, alarmando aún más a Byakuya. Pensó en entrar, pero no sería bien visto que la cabeza del clan Kuchiki irrumpiera de incógnito en la casa de alguien; y mucho menos en la casa de la familia Shiba, que aunque no tuviera el mismo status que tenía cuando Isshin era capitán y Kaien estaba como teniente, seguía siendo muy respetada y reconocida en toda la sociedad de almas.

- Sólo un poco más, ya casi… - la astilla estaba a medio salir.

No por nada la llamaban la reina del shunpo ni había sido capitana de la segunda división. Yoruichi había encontrado a Byakuya recostado debajo de la ventana de ese dormitorio…

Sonriendo como de costumbre, vio por la ventana y luego al pequeño Byakuya recostado con cara de horror y lanzó una estridente carcajada.

- Así que el pequeño Byakuya-bo quiso venir a controlar a su hermanita, ¿no crees que eres demasiado protector? Deja que haga lo que quiera, es toda una mujer.

Byakuya se levantó sin asomarse por la ventana y se sacudió el césped de la capa.

- No te incumbe, gato. Siempre has dado una mala imagen de tu clan a la sociedad.

- Pero no sabes cómo lo he disfrutado, oh Kisuke!... - dijo a modo de broma. Jamás había pasado nada entre ellos, pero sentía la necesidad de incomodar a su amigo de la infancia.

En ese instante, el hombre se dio vuelta y caminó sin quitarse la capa hacia el Sereitei… Kami-sama sabrá qué le estará haciendo Kurosaki a su bella, joven, pequeña, gentil y pura hermana menor…

* * *

Ya había salido el sol. El día de la fiesta finalmente había llegado. Matsumoto se encontraba en el jardín de la casa Kuchiki gritando como loca, y corriendo de un lado para otro dirigiendo gente. Debía dejar todo listo relativamente temprano o sino no estaría listo para la hora de la fiesta. Por fortuna para ella el capitán Hitsugaya le había dado el día libre para ultimar detalles.

En la residencia Shiba, todas las mujeres estaban sumergidas en las termas dándose un relajante baño, ideal para afrontar la velada que acontecería esa noche.

Para evitar que pasara a mayores, Ichigo había ido por su propia voluntad a entrenar con el capitán Zaraki, y de paso a intentarlo convencer de que la próxima vez que peleen, sea con espadas de madera. Aunque no accedió, ya que quería probar las nuevas técnicas que aprendió de Nozarashi… Por suerte a lo que si accedió, era a no enviarlo al Cuarto Escuadrón, ya que tenía que disfrutar de la fiesta en paz.

Pasaban las horas y en todo Sereitei y la residencia Shiba, ya estaban todos sumidos en su ritual de preparación. Habían separado y preparado todo lo que necesitarían, los eventos de esa índole no eran frecuentes, y por lo general, sólo los había cuando el Rey Espíritu lo mandaba. Se sabía que era una fiesta de conmemoración principalmente, pero gran parte sabía que sería un supercúmulo de descontrol, cortesía de Rangiku-san. En so-taicho y ella compartían parte de sus gustos evidentemente.

Una hora antes del inicio de la velada, Ichigo finalmente llegó con magullones y tajos pequeños a la casa de su prima, donde lo recibieron con golpes e insultos por su actitud. Lo enviaron a bañarse rápidamente y terminó siendo llevado a rastras, vestido y con el pelo mojado, al transporte de los Shiba.

A pesar de que ya no tenían el mismo rango de antaño, por lo acontecido y por la aparición de Isshin, socialmente hablando volvieron a ser reconocidos, y no podían llegar de otra manera sino era en un transporte digno de los nobles de la sociedad de almas. Así partieron entonces para la casa de los Kuchiki, donde ya debía haber invitados presentes, esperando que Byakuya junto con Rangiku y Shunsui dieran inicio a la épica velada.

Tal y como se había anunciado en las invitaciones, las luces del jardín se concentraron sobre un pequeño estrado donde se veían las figuras de Byakuya y Nanao, quienes pedían al actual so-taicho que se acercara.

Finalmente se paró sobre el escalón y agradeció a todos los presentes. Dedicaron un minuto de silencio para Yama-jii y todos los inocentes o héroes de la sociedad de almas que perdieron su vida en el conflicto más largo que atravesó el universo. Varios de los invitados derramaron lágrimas por sus seres queridos.

Luego, Rangiku lo empujó del estrado mientras se secaba unas tímidas lágrimas y alegremente (con botella de sake en mano) dio inicio a la fiesta.

Las mesas estaban ocupadas por grupos de amigos, sin tener en cuenta división, escuadrón o cuerpo al que pertenecieran… Todos sonreían, disfrutaban del momento. La comida que había elegido Rangiku era sensacional, mismo caso con la decoración y las comodidades que se había encargado de asegurar. Si algo había que reconocerle a esa mujer, era su capacidad de organizar eventos aunque Byakuya le quitaría el sake.

Byakuya estaba sentado en una mesa en el centro del jardín junto a Shunsui, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia e Isshin. No era de tener muchos amigos, y la presencia de todo el grupo de locos lo estaba incomodando, pero aún más lo incomodaba Kurosaki, que siempre que tenía la oportunidad veía a su hermana y se acercaba demasiado a ella. Como era de esperarse, Shunsui tenía la estricta prohibición de su teniente de beber. La siempre correcta Nanao-chan tenía la ilusión de que su eterno capitán finalmente se percate de la importancia de su cargo y comience a comportarse como una persona recta.

Una vez servida la cena en las mesas, Nanao comenzó a caminar entre ellas con su pesado libro en mano, verificando que todo estuviera bajo control y que no falte nada a los invitados, por más que Rangiku ya había contratado un buen servicio de la zona.

Al acercarse a la mesa de su capitán, pudo ver que tenía las mejillas rojas, y comenzó a buscar con la vista el recipiente del sake. Lo único que encontró, eran dos jarras de té, con una flor de loto flotando en el centro. Eso no podía tener contenido alcohólico, pero por las dudas preguntó.

- Capitán, donde escondió su sake. ¿Será que está en esta jarra?

- Oh, mira. ¡Pero si es mi pequeña Nanao-chan! – un libro muy pesado cayó sobre su cabeza, quizás ahora comprendamos el porqué de que lo lleve todo el tiempo. – No debes lastimar a tu superior, sino puedo dejar de quererte.

Sí, la verdad que si eso era ser querida por él prefería que dejara de hacerlo. Aunque sólo en ese momento, el resto del tiempo era el capitán al que desde niña había soñado obedecer.

- Oe, Nanao-chan – dijo Yoruichi, en su típica tonada que suena entre desafiante y amistosa. – Eso es tan sólo el té de Byakuya-bo – dijo mirando la jarra en cuestión.

Esa mujer, a pesar de haber huido, nunca había manchado el honor de su clan, por ende sería un testimonio en el que podría confiar. No así en su capitán, y mucho menos cuando de beber se trata…

- ¿Es cierto eso, Kuchiki-taicho?

Muy incómodo, miró a Yoruichi con una de sus miradas asesinas y luego la jarra.

- Sí, Ise-fukutaicho.

Llenó su copa con la amada bebida del so-taicho y sin esbozar ningún tipo de expresión, bebió lentamente pero sin pausas todo el contenido.

La teniente se retiró de la mesa, creyendo que definitivamente era té. Kuchiki-taicho no podría caer en esos vicios desagradables, era un hombre íntegro y respetable.

Yoruichi, una vez que Nanao se encontraba lejos, comenzó a reír fuertemente, lo que molestó más que de costumbre al pequeño Byakuya.

Pasada una media hora sucedió lo impensado: el recién iniciado en la bebida, se sirvió otra copa de sake. Seguramente ya estaba sufriendo los efectos del alcohol, y no era nada inofensivo. ¿Cuándo en su sano juicio se hubiera servido una copa por placer? Esa era la primera vez, y los sectores profundos de su consciencia, anhelaban que fuera la última vez. Todo sea por encubrir el nombre de su no-sano so-taicho.

- Oi, ¿Byakuya-bo, no quieres pararte e ir a bailar allí?

- Nunca, neko.

- Vamos, es la primera vez en décadas que respondes así… ¿No ves allí? Oh, tu pequeña hermana Rukia… ¡Y mira a quién está abrazada!

- Te asesinaré, Kurosaki. – dijo completamente rojo de ira, buscando desesperadamente su zanpakutou bajo el haori.

- Este juego lo pierdes, pequeño. Mira, aquí está tu espada…

Yoruichi corrió hacia el interior de los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, que conocía aún mejor que el mismísimo propietario. Detrás de ella, haciendo todo a su alcance, la seguía un torpe Byakuya, que trastabillaba a mitad de cada shunpo. Definitivamente no comprendía cómo tantos en Sereitei eran capaces de ejecutarlos correctamente en estado de ebriedad. La práctica hace al maestro seguramente.

- Hmmmp – suspiró Yoruichi. Miró hacia el pequeño reloj de pared que encontró en la habitación, se arrimó al barandal de la ventana. Estaba en un primer piso, el aire corría suavemente y mecía cada hebra de sus cabellos haciéndola sentir una fresca sensación. Correr durante media hora de un ebrio que en cualquier momento caería era innecesario.

El reiatsu de su amigo de la infancia se iba acercando lenta e inestablemente, como en sus años de juventud. Se sentía familiar para ella, y optó por hacer ruido con la ventana para que se percatara de que ella se encontraba allí.

Al cruzar la puerta, Byakuya estaba completamente furioso. Era divertido verlo así, pero esa aura maligna se desvaneció rápidamente dejando ver al Byakuya actual, controlando sus emociones (o al menos intentándolo). Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y comenzaron a observar a los invitados desde lo alto.

- Disculpa mi paranoia, pero ¿has visto a Rukia?

- Déjala ser feliz, tú ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres luego de los ciento cincuenta… Déjala ser feliz, sufrir, enamorarse…

- Es Kurosaki.

- Exacto. ¿No los has visto juntos acaso?

- …

- Al menos esta noche, déjalos disfrutar. Mucho han pasado hasta llegar aquí. Es como dijo Shunsui, una noche donde podremos relajarnos, disfrutar, y recordar aquellos que hoy ya no están.

- No quiero que ese impertinente Kurosaki- fue interrumpido.

- ¿La toque? Oye, estás hablando de Ichigo… Y Rukia sigue siendo virgen. Con un chico como Kurosaki créeme, tardará mucho en ocurrir.

Byakuya suspiró aliviado. Si había alguien que lo conocía prácticamente desde el día que nació, eran ese almacenero loco y la chica gato.

- ¿Me disculpas? No me encuentro en estado óptimo, me recostaré unos momentos… Sé que esto que voy a pedirte no es tradicional ni correcto pero… ¿podrías ayudarme a quitarme el haori?

Y allí fue su amiga a hacer lo que le habían pedido. El futón de la habitación era uno amplio, para dos personas. Se recostaron uno en cada punta y cruzaron un par de palabras hasta que el sueño los venció. Anécdotas, tardes en lo de Ginrei, aventuras en Rukongai, el primer hollow que ejecutaron en equipo, las prácticas de la academia…

* * *

La noche había pasado y los shinigamis eran iluminados por las primeras luces del alba.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué debo recordar?

- Tú y yo…

- … - levantó desesperadamente las sábanas para ver el estado de su cuerpo y sí, aún se encontraban vestidos.

- Huuuuh, es un alivio saber que no… que no ha pasado.

- Hai. ¿Pensaste que tú y yo…?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo quieres?

- Todo a su tiempo, baka. – y lo golpeó fuertemente con una almohada en su cara.

* * *

_Es tan bella cuando duerme… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de ir ese día a Rukongai me hubiera quedado en la casa? Ese día había conocido a su amada Hisana… Un día soleado, donde fue a buscar algo que hacer por las calles de arena del distrito 65. Era un lugar peligroso, y salvó a una bella joven de una muerte segura. Ella fue el amor de su vida, por nada cambiaría lo sucedido. Pero si aquella vez no la hubiese conocido, probablemente estaría con ella._

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través del cortinado hacían brillar el cabello violeta de Yoruichi Shihouin. Él no se cansaba de observarla, de analizar cada milímetro. Era una mujer majestuosa, con cada letra de la palabra "mujer" bien plantada. Una persona digna de la confianza de hasta el mismo Kami-sama, una persona con honor, con un gran orgullo y valor.

Comenzó a fruncir la nariz en señal de molestia matutina, no tenía ganas de despertar. Había dormido cómodamente como nunca.

- O… Ohayo. – dijo Byakuya, bajando la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

- Ohayo, Byakuya-bo. – dijo mientras giraba sobre sí hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

- ¿Has descansado bien?

- Como no lo hacía en años…

- Oh, disculpa, ya me iré. Te traerá el desayuno una mucama, disculpa mi impertinencia… Estar aquí al lado tuyo…

Yoruichi estiró su brazo hasta alcanzarlo. No podía dejarlo ir en ese momento, mucho menos con el pensamiento de que había hecho algo más.

- Quédate.

- ¿?

- Que te quedes. Siéntate. ¿No quieres quedarte?

- … - Sí. La verdad que quería quedarse con ella en ese momento. ¿Tan rápido podría haberse olvidado de Hisana? No, no lo hizo. Ella era diferente, era otra persona.

- Sabes, de niña siempre me has gustado.

- Lo sé, tú a mí.

- Y luego la conociste a ella. Me hizo realmente feliz esos años verte con una sonrisa… Tu felicidad me hace sentir plena, incluso si no es conmigo.

- …

- Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás volvería a enamorarme de ti. Sólo… quería que lo supieras… Byakuya-bo.

- ¿Algún día dejarás eso?

- Qué cosa… Byakuya-bo.

- … - Dejando salir sus instintos más salvajes e infantiles, empujó a la mujer hacia la cama, colocándose sobre ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás?

- Disculpa, no lo sé. – Y se movió a su lado.

Miraron el techo hasta cansarse de hacerlo, pero ninguno quería abandonar la posición. Estar con alguien para toda la vida en la sociedad de almas no era un asunto sencillo, más cuando "para toda la vida" significaban unos dos mil o tres mil años… El más mínimo movimiento de cualquiera de ellos podría terminar en una eterna felicidad o decepción.

Y como ya es sabido, el que no arriesga no gana, la mujer felina hizo su movimiento.

- Si tú quieres podremos intentarlo.

- ¿Es una propuesta formal?

- Como quieras decirlo, niño.

- Acepto el riesgo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste. Lo intentaremos.

- …

- ¿Los ratones te han comido la lengua, neko-san?

El corazón le latía estrepitosamente, probablemente se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante. Era la declaración que, en silencio, había esperado desde niña. El camino era largo, casi tan largo como cuarenta vidas del mundo humano, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Sería la primera vez, la primera vez en que ese tipo de sueños, en el que la princesa se enamora perdidamente de un igual y se casan y viven felices para siempre; se haría realidad.

Byakuya se levantó de la cama y se colocó su haori, siempre bajo la mirada de Yoruichi. Caminó hacia la puerta y la deslizó para disponerse a realizar sus tareas diarias del escuadrón.

- ¡Nii-sama!

Los ojos de la pequeña Rukia estaban llenos de asombro, aunque sentía vergüenza por la situación. Se habían encontrado ambas parejas… Seguramente sospechando de las actividades que la noche y el alcohol habrían desencadenado en cada habitación.

- Tú, Kurosaki…

- Oi Ichigo, dime, ¿sigues siendo virgen? Mira que estas oportunidades no se presentan con frecuencia…

- ¡Por supuesto que sigo siéndolo! – no hacía falta decirlo, ya que las mejillas enrojecidas y su expresión lo delataban.

- Tienes mi autorización para ver a mi hermana.

- Nii-sama, él y yo no…

- No digas más, Rukia. Tienen mi autorización. Pueden salir cuando deseen. Y por favor, no lleven a cabo ciertas… actividades hasta casarse.

- Hai, Nii-sama.

- Arigato, Byakuya.

Y la joven pareja se perdió en los pasillos de la mansión.

Byakuya regresó un momento, a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda. Se acercó lentamente a Yoruichi y besó suavemente su frente.

Mira alto, sueña alto, ¿a dónde te gustaría llegar? Anhela lo bueno con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón, porque la vida traerá todo lo que deseas. Se pierde muchas veces y muchas cosas en la vida, pero junto a ese "perder" hoy debemos intentar el valor de "ganar". Siempre es posible luchar batallas por esos anhelos que tenemos desde pequeños, esos deseos que nunca nos abandonan, y siempre hay un tiempo para volver a comenzar, nunca olvidando de dónde se viene, pero creyendo firmemente en ese lugar al que se va.


End file.
